


A Graske, a gripe and a water fight!

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An annoying visitor, a grumpy Owen and time to let off some steam as only children can do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Graske, a gripe and a water fight!

  


Title: A Graske, a gripe and a water fight!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none. Set between TW series 2 and 3  
Summary: An annoying visitor, a grumpy Owen and time to let off some steam as only children can do!  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time 

A/N Written for Badly_knitted as she wanted to see the events referred to in one of Jack’s memories (No place to Hide, part 1; Lost inside of you, Part 18) 

 

 

A Grask, a gripe and a water fight!

“It’s hot!” grumbled Owen. “It’s too hot...and it’s not fair...why do Tosh and Gwen get to eat ice-cream and wander round the market..?” He fanned himself violently, just making himself hotter. 

Ianto rolled his eyes. “If I recall correctly, you said it was too hot to go rooting around in grubby little market stalls looking for alien artefacts...besides, the Market Inspector banned you after last time...”

A scowl crossed the acerbic medic’s face as he remembered...”...well that face was way too ugly to be human...it had to be an alien...” He glared at Ianto as the other man laughed, trying without success to turn it into a cough. “So not funny, teaboy!”

“Oh, come on, Owen...the footage is great entertainment when there’s nothing else on TV..!” Jack leant over the railing, watching the two men sniping at each other in autopsy.

Owen muttered a string of swear words under his breath as Ianto looked up helplessly.

Jack sighed. “Try not to wind him up, Ianto, his griping is driving me nuts...”

Owen growled, “...who’s griping...I’m just saying...”

“Griping, to gripe: to complain, especially in a persistent nagging manner; to grumble [ _frequently and annoyingly_ ]...” intoned Ianto as Jack grinned.

“Oh, and who made you ‘Mr Dictionary’...” Owen was off again!

Ianto smirked “I know _everything_!” 

The look on Owen’s face was positively evil as he narrowed his eyes at the young Welshman. Jack sighed again, making up his mind...

“Okay, Owen, go home...or to the pub...yeah, go and check out the pub garden in case there’s an infestation of... of...sentient butterflies..!” he finished lamely. “Oh, I don’t know, just go and cool off somewhere so I don’t have to listen to the pair of you squabbling like kindergarten kids!”

Owen’s face lit up and he thrust the muck-covered instrument tray at Ianto. “There you go, teaboy...clear up for me..!” and he was out of the roller door before Ianto could protest.

Ianto frowned at the tray in his hand and perched it on top of the partially dissected body of a Hoix on the autopsy table. Planting his hands on his hips he gazed around at the mess – Owen was even worse than Jack! It would take him the rest of the day to clear up properly... He jumped as two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a chin rested itself on his shoulder...

“We’re all alone now...” Jack whispered suggestively, his breath hot on Ianto’s ear, sending tiny shivers down his spine. 

“Mmnnnn...” Ianto’s reply was cut off as he turned in his Captain’s embrace and their lips met in a soft kiss, the young man sliding his arms round Jack’s neck as he opened his mouth to let their tongues duel fiercely, the kiss intensifying. They came up for air, briefly, before diving back in for another, increasingly passionate, open mouthed kiss, pressing their bodies together as their desire grew.

Ianto backed Jack up hard against a wall unit, the contact shaking various surgical implements from their resting places and they clanged loudly on the floor. Jack moaned against Ianto’s mouth as he rubbed their hips together and tangled his hands in the Welshman’s hair, wanton desire coursing through them...

Breaking apart, their eyes met, passion mirrored in twin pairs of blue and they reached for each other’s clothing, hurriedly tugging at ties, braces, shirts, belts and buttons as wild kiss followed kiss... Sliding Ianto’s shirt off his shoulders, Jack ran his hands possessively over the young man’s chest, trailing through the soft hairs, rubbing his fingers over his nipples and feeling them harden under his touch...

Ianto pulled back from their kiss to tug Jack’s undershirt over his head before nibbling a trail down the side of his neck, drawing tiny sighs from his Captain as he arched his neck to give his lover more access to his throat...

The intruder alert sounded loudly, systems shifting into stage one lockdown, and the two men froze before springing apart and hastily pulling up their trousers, Jack pulling his t-shirt back on, even if it was inside out, Ianto grabbing Jack’s shirt [his was nowhere in sight!] and slipping into it, leaving it hanging open. Both men reached for their guns and made their way carefully up to the main body of the hub...

The creature was about three feet tall, it was dressed in black overalls and a black coat, its head was mottled deep pink and red - rather like the colour patches on an octopus – and looked like a court jester’s hat without the bells on each of the three long curved arcs of skin. It had pointy little teeth and a sharp chin. It rolled slightly as it walked, chattering to itself, scattering what looked like masses of children’s sweets in its wake, waving...was that a gun?...

Jack nodded at Ianto, indicating he should circle round the far side to cut it off... Jack stepped out of the shadows and pointed his Webley at the creature, sighing as it swung round and he got a clearer view...

“Ianto...you can come out...it’s a Graske...” he reached forward to twist the gun out of its hand but not in time to stop the creature pulling the trigger and catching Jack right between the eyes with cold water.

“Give me that!” he grunted, snatching the blue water pistol away and shoving it in his trouser pocket. He holstered his gun, waving at Ianto to do the same... “What are you doing in my hub..?” he demanded.

“Graske was chased away by security in candy shop... Needed to hide below ground...”

“That explains the sweet trail then...” Ianto held out a large handful of assorted packets. The Graske reached up for them...Jack nodded, then stretched out to grab a couple of packs for himself... ”strawberry laces...love these...”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “How’d he get past the defences..?”

“Transmat beam...” he glared at the Graske “ Go away...now...orI’ll lock you up with a weevil...” The Graske shook his head.

“Stay...” he turned and darted away, moving surprisingly quickly for something so small and ungainly. Giving chase, the two men stumbled and cursed, Ianto very loudly in Welsh, as the creature led them a merry dance, causing havoc and leaving a trail of destruction in its wake, finally being cornered in the detention block where they backed it up against Janet’s cell door. Janet was not amused and showed her displeasure, the Graske jumping in fright and letting off a loud...and, oh, God, the stink...

As they went to cover their noses, there was a crack and the Graske vanished leaving them holding onto thin air.

Thankfully they stumbled back up to the main hub where the air was fresher and leant against each other. Ianto smirked as he felt something hard press against his leg. “Is that a pistol in your pocket...or are you just pleased to see me..?” he said, quoting one of the oldest and cheesiest lines ever written.

Jack grinned and pulled out the water pistol. “It really is a pistol...and it’s loaded!” as he squirted Ianto gleefully, the Welshman squawking as the water hit his exposed chest and ran down to the top of his trousers...

Ianto jumped and ran, dodging round the workstations and storage desks as Jack laughed and gave chase. When Jack stopped off for a refill from the water tower, Ianto took his chance and vanished, leaving Jack searching in vain until he was hit in the back by a powerful jet of ice cold water and he swung round to see Ianto armed with what looked like an ancient Castillian foam gun...

“Amazing what we’ve got down in the archives...” Ianto chuckled and fired again, catching the Captain under his chin. 

Jack knew when he was out-gunned and he ran for it, laughing as the young man chased him round the hub - files, stationery, instruments galore scattering as they charged up and down, Jack finally allowing himself to be caught and soaked so he could wrap his lover into a huge hug and smother his face with kisses. 

Ianto dropped the makeshift water pistol and snaked his arms round Jack’s neck, sinking into the embrace as he was kissed into oblivion. He moaned softly as Jack’s hands ran teasingly up and down his back before reaching round to peel his damp shirt off. Ianto reciprocated by removing Jack’s soaked t-shirt and they melted against one another, relishing the feel of skin pressed against skin...

Finally coming up for air, Jack took Ianto’s hand and led him to his office, urging him down the ladder before claiming his lips once more. “...ok, where were we..?” he murmured as they gave themselves up to the moment...

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
